Corona (Wonderful World)
Summary Corona is a playable character in Wonderful World. The Assistant Head to the Knights of Eimeru, a type of honor student liked by anyone and works hard on everything. However, she gets thrown around because of this. She has powerful light magical power and be good at self healing and seal magic. Originally, the magic of self healing is the limit to heal a scratch, but her magic is so strong that it can suture and heal even the cut itself. At one point, she had been kidnapped and captured by a certain organization that wanted ability. At that time she was assisted by Ryuza who happened to appear and joined the Knights as it was. She deeply loves Ryuza, her benefactor, and every day she works desperately for administrative work for him. Corona's best friend is Lemius, who's room is opposite hers, She often cooks and go shopping with her. Especially in juniors there is popularity among the knights. It seems that she is concerned about her poor body. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Corona Milleena Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Knight, Swordswoman, Chief Assistant, Holy Mage, Medic. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Linguistic Magic (Corona can unlock additional Moves, including another Finish Skill), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Can slash an opponent as fast as she can put her blade back in her sheath), Divine Attacks (With moves such a FINISH SKILL with massive range just by one slash, A shield that surrounds her in increasing diameter, even the ability to heal), Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Despite its imperfect speed, Corona is able to heal acceptably gory gashes while chanting. If this fails, she can still gain life by using a successful Requiem Gain to gain life while damaging the opponent), Blade Creation (Zephyria creates a Blade of Light thanks to Corona's magic.) Seal Magic (Zephyria is capable of this; but gameplay shows no proof. It can create, or destroy this.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Zepheria, Higher with Chant Moves. Standard Equipment: *'Zepheria:' Unlike other physical swords, this one creates a blade of light in the appropriate hands. Despite requiring a Sheath to use, Corona has practiced Iaido because of this unintentionally. This is meant to be used as a Magic tool, and Corona mastered this art herself. Intelligence: High, should be smarter than Ryuza in terms of his office job, & is an expert medic. Weaknesses: Tries to hard to do her job, According to A World of Darkness, her fan club can be annoying, if she doesn't know someone, she is cross. Feats: Corona can kill dark entities with the power of her blade of light: Zepheria. She is also a chief medic of the Eimeru Knights, healing very huge wounds. She also has full mastery over Holy Magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Magic:' Corona is currently the only one to put a blade on her weapon. This could imply why Eldio of the Laboratory wanted to channel her power in the first place, and that he's her final opponent instead of Sabe. This light can be used to heal, cut through darkness, even slow down the opponent, & drain health. She can even use her sword to amplify the power of her slashes *'Aura Manipulation:' While minor in nature, she does use this as a defense to stop those from attacking her. This might even imply how Corona can tell who she should be cross with & who not to be thus. *'Chant:' Corona's Original Ability. Corona is Capable of chanting incantations that allows her to use a wide array of Hax that improve Corona's skills, worsen her opponent's skills, or just straight out mess with the opponent. Strictly Better than Etielle's Cold Air Gauge as this can be used whenever... *'Shine Planet:' A Hadouken esque Move that sends an orb of light to the enemy. *'Open Sky Smash:' Corona forces a shockwave of light to deal damage to the enemy. Air OK. *'Aura Burst:' Surrounds Corona with a circular burst that protects her from closeby enemies. *'Blade Gust:' Corona uses her Drawing Techniques to slash and twain the opponent, and can be used in the air as an anti-air (Or even an anti-surface to still hit from the air.) *'Cross Slash:' Corona's Command Grab. Once in the Vicinity of the opponent, she slashes the foe twice at once. *'Light Heal:' A Chant Move. Corona slowly heals herself overtime. this ends when Corona gets hit. *'Requiem Heal:' A Chant Move. Corona fires a projectile that if it hits, the opponent's life get's drained slowly overtime until either the effect wears off or Corona gets hit. *'Magic Shield:' A Chant Move. Corona creates an anti physical attack that can resist all three kinds of physical moves; it can't however, block projectiles; they go right through. It can, however be used as a counterhit to bounce the opponent out of the way when it's activated. *'Spirit Song:' A Chant Move. Corona sends an invisible shockwave to her enemy, and if it hits, slows them down for several seconds; more than enough time for a combo. *'Divine Weapon:' A Chant Move. Corona Points her powered up sword at her adversary, and can use moves like Cross Slash, Blade Gust, Even Punishment, a FINISH SKILL in an improved way. This lasts a while. *'Punishment:' Corona's First Finish Skill. A Lightning fast slash comes right at the opponent. Potentially the fastest, non-Time Pause move in the Verse... *'Seal Breaker:' Corona's other Finish Skill; and A Chant Move. Corona seals her opponent in an orb of light, rendering the opponent unable to fight back until they are freed. After some time, Corona slices the orb in two, exploding the orb, sending the opponent flying as she sheaths her blade. Stats *'Height:' 156cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Likes:' Helping Ryuza, Long Baths *'Hates:' Villains *'Values:' Pillow given by Lemius Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sealing Users Category:Playable Characters